


Unwanted Guest

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Did I give you permission to touch me?”Warnings:  Dub Con- nothing graphic, more implied.  Read with caution
Relationships: Suzuki Gun/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Unwanted Guest

It wasn’t until well after the restaurant had been closed down to allow Suzuki Gun some privacy as they ate that anyone noticed the crying girl in the dark corner booth. Apparently the wait stuff had forgotten about her as well. It was Taichi who had noticed her first as he leaned back so far in his chair he almost fell over as he listened to Kanemaru and Davey argue. He happened to look around the restaurant and caught sight of a high heeled foot. Setting down his chair Taichi rose and walked towards the booth, garnering the attention of the rest of the Guns. 

As he approached Taichi saw the pretty thing hunched in the corner, napkin ripped to shreds in front of her with a tear stained face. He slid into the booth, but she didn’t notice his presence until he smacked his palm on the wooden table top with a loud smack. Startled she looked up at him, confusion marring her brow as she tried to figure out where this man had appeared from. Looking around the restaurant she saw it was completely empty save for a group of rowdy men in the center. 

“Can I help you?” She asked with a bit of a slur in her words. Looking at the empty bottle of wine and one unused glass Taichi could guess why. 

“You’re the one interrupting our private party.” Taichi said. “Did you not notice the restaurant was closed?” 

Again she looked around in confusion and slowly shook her head. Taichi grinned and leaned back taking in the table obviously set for two, used by one.

“Date stand you up?” He asked waving his hand over the table at the evidence rolling his eyes as tears filled her eyes and she began crying.

“My…my fiancé” she bawled. “He dumped me.” 

She looked at Taichi was sad eyes, stretching her arm across the table and grabbing his hand, only to have it immediately yanked away.

“Did I give you permission to touch me?” Taichi snarled. 

“I’m sorry.” She cried whimpering loudly.

“Jesus, shut up.” Taichi snapped making her cries cut off abruptly. “Nobody wants to hear your whining. We’re here trying to have a good time and we don’t need a broad screwing it up.” 

Taichi thought for a moment giving her a long look over before changing his mind. 

“You know what? Maybe we do need some female companionship.” He said rising. “Come meet your new friends.” 

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the booth, dragging her over to their table as the rest of Suzuki Gun watched their approach. 

“Boys meet our new friend.” Taichi said pushing her into Kanemaru’s open lap. “Introduce yourselves.” 

One by one she was passed from lap to lap as the men of Suzuki Gun introduced themselves, each in their own intimate way that had her crying and struggling as she tried to escape grabbing hands. 

After she made the rounds Iizuka put her on the table, clothing torn and rumpled looking rather shell-shocked. 

“Dance for us doll,” Lance said with a leer. “And get rid of those clothes while you do it.” 

Not knowing what else to do and seeing no escape she stood up with help from Davey and danced to music provided by Desperado’s phone, shaking as she moved very aware of all the eyes on her as she slowly removed her clothing. 

“All of it.” Kanemaru ordered when she paused in just her panties and bra. She yelped when Taka reached up and smacked her firmly on the ass when she hesitated then with shaking limbs she removed the last of her protection, continue to move her body to the music. 

Zack pulled her by the ankle making her tumble off the table into his lap. Giving her a squeeze on the ass Zack pushed her to the ground and pointed and Minoru.

“Go say hi to the boss.” He commanded giving her a smack on the butt as he ordered her to crawl to the intimidating man at the head of the table. 

Slowly she crawled her heart pounding as she wondered just what was going to happen once she was at his feet.


End file.
